Hunter and Companion
by Sakura Kuro-chan
Summary: There are three types of vampires. The Purebloods, the aristrocats, and Black Bloods. The difference between the last and the first two is that Black Bloods were created to be of service to hunters. Sakura is one, and is thought to be dead by her master, Zero Kiryuu. Under the service of Shizuka, how will her story pan out in the end as they find each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, go get him!" He called out into the cold night air, watching as a black shadow in the form of a dog raced past him and after the fleeing figure, running after the two as he loaded his silver gun, going as fast as he could. His violet eyes stared the silhouettes down when he heard a snarl and snapping. "Away!" He commanded to the large wolf, his foot stamping on the E's heaving chest. "Good night," he whispered, a bang ringing through the woods, his foot on the cold grass and powdered in dust. He looked over at a young girl who wore a white uniform who was fingering through her hair. "I can't complain that time," he smiled, "Sakura."

Sakura smiled and stood, walking over and trailing two skinny fingers under his chin. "What's there to complain about? I'm evidently perfect," she teased, turning to smirk at him. "Zero, I do say... You are very bossy." She giggled before skipping along the path back to headquarters, Zero boredly putting Bloody Rose away and following her from behind. He watched her long black hair swing from side to side as she moved, then finally grinned.

"You're a child..." He complained while keeping the same grin, his longish silver hair moving in front of his eyes as Sakura turned to look at him, her eyes a blood-thirsty red.

"Only when I want to be," she smiled, her eyes returning to their silver color before she stopped, waiting for him to catch up. She was quiet as he put a silver necklace around her, then checked his ear piercing. As he turned, he looked at the cross on her necklace that shone above her breast, then began to walk into the association with her. He looked at the people surrounding them, then glanced over to Sakura, only to find that she was gone.

"Sakura?" He called, looking around the now empty surrounding.

"-ro..."

"Sakura, where are you?" He called again.

"Zero!"

His eyes cracked open, looking up to see the normal annoying brunette above him, smacking his chest. "Get lost, Yuki," he growled.

"No!" She stood up finally, crossing her arms. "Get up!" She commanded. "We have to start patrolling!" She threw a white sleeve on his face, then marched off.

He sighed, pulling it off and sitting up, looking around. No Association, no vampires, no one else. Just the setting sun, the sound of the fountain, and himself. _What was I doing, dreaming of her? _He thought as he stood up and pulled the sleeve on. _She's been dead for four years..._ Zero sighed, walking off towards the general direction of the Moon Gate, hands in his black pockets.

The evening went on as always. Zero scared a few poor obsessed girls, we slacked off and got kicked by Yuki, and he glared at the night students. He sighed when the sun started to rise, greeting the worthless night students with a scowl and nothing else. Zero began walking to the main building of Cross Academy when he sensed something behind him. He whirled around to see a girl about his age hiding behind the trees.

"Zero~" The girl sang with a smile and giggle. "Those vampire students are pretty interesting, huh?" The girl wore only a white dress, black hair falling neatly down her back and her silver eyes were smiling.

"Wh..." He stood there in shock for a moment before hurrying over, only for her to run away. "Wait!" He dodged trees from left to right, stopping at the large metal fence, to find himself alone. "Sakura..." He whispered, gripping the fence tightly. _Am I seeing things...?_

"I feel bad for playing such a mean trick on him..." A silver-haired girl murmured as a boy stood behind her as they chatted inside a bedroom in an elegant residence. "What do you think?" She looked over at the boy as he stood there silently. Sighing, she watched as the black haired girl walked in. "Play like that until we get there, okay?" She giggled. "A cutie like you will be great help..." The girl giggled and kicked her legs softly in the chair, looking outside of the window into the dim morning.

"Yes... My lady," the girl smiled as her full face shown through the darkness, her smile soft and gentle as her eyes. _This will be fixed soon enough... Zero..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Zero, I'm going to patrol near the school," Yuki called out to the silver-haired boy, marching in that direction. "Don't slack off!" She added quickly, hurrying down.

Zero just watched her go with dull eyes. _I just need a nap..._ He thought as he found a nice tree, sitting down. It had been nearly three weeks since he last dreamed of the young girl with bright eyes and kind smile, and three weeks since that strange girl made an appearance. He looked down at his hand, palm facing up, slowing closing and opening it. He couldn't help but think about why his mind kept wandering to the pale skin and black hair, especially now. He had officially turned, his heart being tainted with hatred for himself and those around him.

_Everything's so dark..._ He thought as his mind raced, vision gently turning black as his body relaxed.

"Zero!" His mother had called, a frail girl clinging to her pants. "This is Sakura. She's going to be your companion probably for the rest of your life. Be nice to her and get along, okay?" She smiled, getting the little girl in front of her. The girl only turned beat red and became flustered, not being able to say anything to the boy who stood in front of her with a curious face.

Before he could say anything, the dream ended and Yuki sitting on his chest. He shoved her off and sat up. "God, what are you doing?!" He snapped, the cold dew from the grass that trickled at his neck waking him up.

"Hey, if you wouldn't sleep, I wouldn't do that!" She shot back,standing and brushing off her skirt. "The headmaster wants us. Now," she told him before offering to help him up, only to be brushed off and end up following the tall boy to the office. She watched him carefully, mainly just trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his, but had no luck.

Yuki knocked on the door to hear a "come in", opening it to see the man in his normal chair and a beautiful young girl sitting on the couch. The girl looked at the two, then giving an extra glance at Zero as she rose. "Ah, Yuki, Zero. We have a new student that I would like for you two to show around." He smiled, gesturing to her.

"My name is Kuro, Sakura," she smiled kindly, yet shyly as she spoke. "I do hope that you treat me well," she gave a small bow, then recovered, the two seeming to be in complete shock.

"A night class student?" Yuki asked, bewildered. How odd that a new student would be coming this late throughout the year. Well, just a night class student in general!

Zero, on the other hand, was dead silent. He stared at the girl's long black hair and silver eyes, her pale skin seeming to have a glow. _That girl..._

"Yes," headmaster Cross replied to Yuki's question after she greeted the vampire. "She was actually to start earlier, but she's been caring for her sickly sister." He gave the two a pointed look, seeming to direct it at Zero. "Please go on to show her around the grounds, where the dorm is located, and take her to the school."

"Yes, Headmaster," Yuki responded in an instant. She smiled at Sakura and gestured for her to follow them, snagging Zero's sleeve and dragging him around the campus, pointing things out for Sakura.

"And, here's the classroom that the Night Class is using tonight," Yuki smiled, standing by the door. "If anything happens, feel free to talk to Kaname-senpai. He's the president of the Night Class and is very kind."

"Ah, yes..." Sakura smiled at the two. "Thank you so much for showing me around."She gave a small bow before going into the classroom, the door closing quietly behind her, leaving the two alone outside.

"Let's go..." Zero told Yuki, beginning to walk away. "I need to talk with the Headmaster." He stated simply, Yuki catching up to him.

"Why? You couldn't say anything when we were there before?" She asked curiously, meeting him at his side as they walked out of the doors and into the chilly night air.

"Not when it's a question about the Black Blood who was in the room," he muttered, continuing to walk as his eyes stared straight forward.

"Black Blood?" Yuki thought for a moment, the name sounding familiar. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is..." She mumbled dumbly, feeling more blonde than brunette.

Zero sighed, finally stopping. "Black Bloods are vampires that were made by humans to assist hunters when they went out on hunts," he explained. "That girl was one, but she should be back at her village, not a school."

"Village?" Yuki tilted her head like a dog as she grew even more confused.

"Good, God. Go talk to the headmaster about it. I'm just going to talk to him about it another time," he said finally, growing annoyed with her questions as he walked away.

Yuki sighed, but went to do just that. _I trust that he won't fall asleep this time..._ She thought as she went to the office, knocking on the door again. She ended up sitting on the couch with him in front of her, another history lesson underway.

"Black Bloods, are as you told me that Zero said, companions for hunting," the Headmaster began. "No one really knows why they all have a uniform look of black hair and silver eyes, but they are quite powerful. They're born in villages until about the age of 5 through 10 to begin training with a given hunter that is decided by the head of the village."

_All of this sounds like some old movie... _Yuki thought, trying her best to pay attention.

"If something happens and a Black Blood's master is killed, they are sent back to their home village and spend the rest of there life there unless requested by a new master," he finished, adjusting his glasses. "Did that cover your question alright?"

"Yes, but now I'm curious," she stated, leaning forward slightly. "You said that they are powerful. How?"

"Ah, that?" He scratched the back of his head, thinking about how to put it. "Well, they're not too powerful in their human form. In fact, they're almost like sick children when in their human form. However, they are able to change into wolves with great strength. They can only follow learned commands given by their masters when on a hunt."

"Oh... I think I get it now," Yuki smiled, standing. She wanted to ask about why a Black Blood would be at the academy, but would just ask Zero the next day and see if he was willing to talk.

"My name?" The raven-haired girl asked with a smile as an idiot blonde stuck his face in hers. "Kuro, Sakura." She smiled sweetly, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Well, aren't you a strange one then?" Another voice came through as the class fell silent upon hearing the family name. Sakura looked over to see a tall brunette walking over, smiling. "I hope we all get along during class, then, yes?" He smiled, seeming equally sweet.

"Yes, of course..." She trailed off, pretending not to know his name.

"Kuran, Kaname," he replied, looking into her silver eyes as though she would whiter away.

Sakura's lips turned into a pursed smile, the name sounding joyfully in her ears. "Well, Kuran-sama, I hope this class is a fun as you make it seem." She grinned, seeming as though a new her came through the shy girl. "Very fun."


End file.
